Un ángel en mi infierno
by karen de Pattinson
Summary: Bella cansada de tratar de salvar su matrimonio decide salir a su patio trasero a ahogar penas en alcohol, pero cuando un extraño hombre de ojos rojos aparece comienza una extraña rutina y aparece una nueva esperanza. T por palabritas malsonantes.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes son de Meyer, la trama es mía. **

* * *

><p><strong>Holi, bueno, esto es algo que escribí en una noche de insomio... Ybueno, lean, disfruten y no se olviden de la nota final.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Un ángel en mi infierno<strong>

**Capítulo 1**

Miré nerviosa la hora.

Estaba a punto de llegar, encendí las velas aromáticas que había comprado esa misma tarde especialmente para este momento. Vi las luces de su auto por la ventana y nerviosamente me quité la bata de seda que tenía puesta. Debajo tenía un conjunto de bragas y sujetador de encaje color morado, el color que a él le gustaba en mí.

Me acosté en la cama y lo esperé.

Llegó unos minutos después, se veía cansado, justo cómo cada noche, y en cuanto me vio puso cara de fastidio.

Sin dejarme intimidar le sonreí con coquetería, estaba dispuesta a todo.

-¿Qué te parece?- susurré.

Se encogió de hombros y comenzó a apagar las velas.

-Bien.

-¿No quieres acompañarme?

Suspiró fastidiado.

-Bella, trabajé muchas horas, estoy sumamente agotado y lo único que quiero es dormir.- murmuró entre dientes.

Lo miré desnudarse, le gustaba dormir desnudo, solía gustarme.

Se echó a la cama sin darme una segunda mirada. Lo miré molesta, pero él me daba la espalda. Miré de nuevo mi conjunto, era casi transparente. Solíamos pelear por el hecho de que yo nunca era atrevida en ese tema, y ahora que lo era, ni siquiera le importaba. Quizás yo había dejado pasar mucho tiempo.

-Leeré algo antes de dormir- avisé.

-Cómo quieras, pero hazlo en otro lugar, sabes que odio dormir con las luces encendidas.

Mi mano se congeló sobre el libro que estaba a punto de tomar.

-Eso haré.

Tomé mi bata, me la puse y salí de la habitación dando un portazo. Bajé las escaleras hasta llegar al primer piso, tomé una de las botellas de whisky de Jacob, un vaso y un paquete de cigarrillos, mi vista se dirigió a uno de las docenas de portarretratos que teníamos sobre la chimenea. Era de nuestra boda. Me miré bien, a la vieja yo, me pregunté si en ese entonces era tan feliz cómo creía que era.

Lo tomé y lo tiré con furia hacia la pared.

Estaba harta de esto, estaba harta de todo. Mi vida era una mierda y yo misma estaba hecha una mierda.

Tomé mis cosas y salí al jardín trasero. Hacía una noche preciosa, el cielo estaba despejado y podía ver las estrellas. Caminé hacía una de las tumbonas que teníamos ahí y me senté. Estaba agotada, lo cual era irónico, hace unas horas había que creído que terminaría agotaba, pero no precisamente por esta razón.

Me serví el whisky en el vaso y le di un sorbo, jamás fui buena aguantando el alcohol así que no fue sorpresa cuando, después de terminarme el segundo vaso, comencé a sentirme mareada. Encendí un cigarrillo y me lo llevé a la boca, tampoco solía fumar, le di una larga calada. Exhalé el humo, tomé mi vaso y le di un sorbo.

Pensé en mi vida -porque eso es lo que hacen las personas borrachas, piensan en sus vidas y las jodidas decisiones que habían tomado a lo largo de ella-. Quise recordar los pequeños detalles pero mi mente ya se encontraba un poco nublada.

Un sonido detrás de mí me hizo voltear.

Era un hombre. ¿Qué demonios hacía él en mi jardín?

-¿Cómo entraste?- pregunté llevando el cigarrillo a los labios. Estúpido Jacob y su estúpido sistema de seguridad barato.

-Eso mata a millones de humanos todo el tiempo, ¿sabías?- murmuró con voz melodiosa.

Asentí restándole importancia y volví a preguntar. -¿Cómo entraste?

Él caminó a pasos lentos y se sentó a mi lado. Me observó mientras ponía más Whisky en mi vaso, y puso cara de asco cuando me lo llevé a los labios. Era un hombre guapísimo. De tez pálida y rasgos finos. Lo miré bien.

Tenía ojos rojos.

-¿Eres drogadicto?

Me miró divertido. –No.

Asentí.

-¿Perteneces a alguna secta satánica o algo así?

-No.

-No entiendo.

-Para serte totalmente sincero, yo tampoco.

Lo mié.

-Son rojos, no tiene sentido.

-Los tuyos son marrones, no hay nada que entender.

Rodé los ojos.

-Es diferente. Marrón es normal, rojo no.

-¿Sabes qué pasa? Lo que pasa es qué quieres discriminarme.

Lo miré confundida.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Sonreí con sorna.

-Veo la desgracia pasar antes mis ojos. – respondí.

-¿Qué desgracia?

-Algo llamado: "Mi marido".

Me miró confundido.

-¿Por qué sería una desgracia alguien que amas y que te ama?

Bufé. Pobre estúpido.

-¿Amarme? Acabo de intentar por milésima vez salvar nuestro matrimonio.- abrí mi bata y le mostré el conjunto, demasiado borracha cómo para sentir pudor. –Y él me rechazó- lloré.

Las lágrimas caían sin descanso por mis mejillas.

-No hay nada más, él cree que no lo sé pero sí lo sé. Es un idiota, piensa que no lo noto.

-¿Notar qué?- preguntó, seguramente confundido por mi trabalenguas.

-Tiene una amante. Lo veo en sus ojos, en sus camisas, en sus pantalones y en todo su cuerpo.

-¿Has intentado hablar con él?

-Claro. Nosotros tomamos el té y él prometió jamás volver a engañarme, fue muy dulce.- dije sarcástica.

Mi acompañante gruñó.

-¡Él me llamó dramática y dijo que quizás era yo la infiel! ¿Puedes creerlo? – sollocé.

Sus ojos rojos ahora eran fríos. Su rostro se había endurecido.

-¿Por qué no lo dejas?

Lo miré cómo si estuviera loco.

-¿Bromeas? Jamás lo conseguiría. Él preferiría encadenarme en el sótano antes de que cualquiera pudiera enterarse que su esposa lo está dejando por ser un cerdo infiel. Su imagen le importa más que yo.

Esta vez tomé directo de la botella.

-Preferiría estar muerta.

Una fracción de segundo después él estaba sobre mí. Su cuerpo, increíblemente frío, estaba sobre el mío.

-No vuelvas a decir eso, JAMÁS.

Acerqué mi rostro al suyo y susurré:

-¿Por qué? Toda mi vida es una burla, dime tú ¿qué demonios me queda?

-Más de lo que crees- se alejó de mí a una velocidad impresionante. –Muchos te extrañarían. Estarían perdiendo a una gran mujer.

Reí. No tenía a nadie que fuese a hacerlo. Mis padres me odiaban, mi marido me odiaba, incluso yo me odiaba.

-Nadie me recordaría.

-Tu marido lo haría.

-Ese imbécil no me iría ni a dejar flores.

-Te ama, y te está buscando ahora mismo. – sonrió enigmático.

-No lo creo.

En ese momento se escuchó la voz de Jacob llamarme.

-Será mejor que entres, él está preocupado.

Volví a escucharlo llamarme.

Me levanté de la tumbona de manera tambaleante y reí cuando casi caigo, me había alcanzado a sostener del pelo de mi extraño y frío acompañante, quien, por cierto, seguía sentado en el suelo.

-Creo que estoy un poco mareada.

Él se levantó en un ágil movimiento y me sostuvo. Sus manos fueron suaves al tomar mi cintura.

-Debes entrar Bella. – su voz era cómo miel en mis oídos.

-¿Te veré de nuevo?- pregunté.

-A lo mejor. Pero debes hacer una promesa.

Asentí con rapidez.

-No vuelvas a tocar estos. – me mostró los cigarrillos.

-Prometido.

Él sonrió y me llevó hasta la puerta.

-Espera- rogué. – Dime tu nombre.

Me miró dulcemente.

-Edward.

Y desapareció en la inmensidad de la noche. Dejándome sola, aunque no triste.

Volví a escuchar a Jacob llamarme. Entré y sólo pensé en volver a verlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno chiquillos y chiquillas... Esta historia esta completita, cuenta con 5 capis pero como les dije arriba todo fue escrito durante una noche de insomio... Asi que posiblemente cambie unas cosillas... Todo dependiendo de sus comentarios (si es que esta historia merece alguno :C ) <strong>

**Y bueno, los amoooo... Y nos leemos pronto. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, la trama es mía**

* * *

><p><strong>Un ángel en mi infierno<strong>

**Capítulo 2**

Miré a Jacob roncar.

Había esperado cerca de una hora hasta que se quedó completamente dormido.

Salí de la cama con mucho cuidado, me puse las pantuflas y tomé el suéter que había escondido debajo de la cama. Hoy la noche estaba fresca, no quería enfermarme. Abrí la puerta y la cerré con cuidado, bajé las escaleras y salí al patio trasero. Suspiré tranquila cuando supe que Jacob ya no podía escucharme.

Entonces me sentí tonta. ¿De verdad creía que él vendría? ¿De verdad creía que era real?

Por amor a Dios, seguramente él sólo había sido un invento de mi muy borracha mente, y estaba segura de que había estado borracha, mi resaca de la mañana me lo confirmó.

De cualquier manera, si era real seguro que no habría vuelto. A lo mejor pensaba que llamaría a la policía, que era lo que debía haber hecho, pero por alguna extraña razón no me sentía capaz. Y no era por el hecho de que seguramente este chico maravilloso y sexy no era real, sino porque de alguna forma quería que fuese solo mío, por más ridículo que suene.

En todos estos años no me había sentido tan… bien, como esa noche. Me había sentido tranquila, casi aliviada, como si estuviera sentada sobre una esponjosa nube; y estaba segura de que no era a causa del alcohol, me había emborrachado antes y nunca me había sentido de esa forma.

Miré el patio de forma insistente. Estaba vacío y oscuro, demasiado tarde como para que quien sea anduviera por ahí.

Sintiendo una completa imbécil por salir en medio de la noche a mi patio trasero para buscar a una fantasía me volví, dispuesta a entrar y volver a la cama, cuando una melodiosa voz habló:

-¿Tan pronto te vas? Por lo mucho que me rogaste anoche creí que al menos me saludarías.

Me congelé.

No podía ser. Tenía que estar soñando, eran sólo alucinaciones, se suponía que eran sólo alucinaciones. ¿O no lo eran?

-¿Estás bien?

Me volteé. Era tan hermoso como mi borrosa memoria lo recordaba.

-Sí… yo, no creí…

Sonrió. Se acercó y tomó mi mano, estaba helado. Me estremecí pero estuve segura que no era sólo por el frío.

-Vamos, estoy seguro que para ustedes es mejor sentarse.

¿Nosotros?

Me empujó suavemente sobre la tumbona.

-¿Te encuentras realmente bien?

Asentí.

-No lo aparentas.

-Estoy confundida. Creía que no eras real.

-Lo soy.

-Lo sé.

De pronto, soltó una carcajada. Lo miré embobada.

-Eres muy divertida.

-No lo creo.

Él sonrió.

-¿Tu nombre es Edward?- pregunté insegura. Recordaba eso. Había pasado el día entero pensando en eso y buscando a hombres llamados Edward por internet.

-Lo es. Me sorprende que lo recuerdes, estaba bastante…

-Ebria, lo sé, no tienes que recordármelo.

Volvió a reír.

-Eres fascinante.

Lo miré sorprendida, nadie jamás había pensado en mí cómo una persona fascinante. No es como si hubiese esperado que alguien lo hiciese, pero aun así…

-No lo creo.

Tomó mi mentón y me miró.

-Lo eres, y muy hermosa también. – pasó sus dedos por mi mejilla sonrojada.

Acercó su rostro al mío, mi respiración se cortó.

Sentí la adrenalina por mis venas. Una parte de mí quería cortar el espacio y tomarlo salvajemente contra el suelo, otra –pequeña e insignificante- me decía que huyera, que gritara y corriera hasta mi esposo y luego llamase a la policía, pero como decía, era demasiado pequeña y estaba siendo cruelmente ignorada.

Miré al hombre frente a mí. Un verdadero hombre. Con un rostro maduro y hermoso, muy hermoso y sensual, y con esos ardientes ojos rojos… Escalofriantes, pero calientes.

Pasó su nariz por mi mejilla y bajó por mi cuello, sentí sus labios rosarme. Se separó de mí de forma abrupta.

-Me alegro que hayas cumplido tu promesa.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Lo sé.

Lo miré insegura, pero luego pensé que realmente no importaba. O quizás si lo hacía pero estaba demasiado deslumbrada como para pensar cualquier cosa que no fuese csaufhhef. Miré sus ojos de nuevo.

-¿Por qué tus ojos son rojos?

-Creí que ya habíamos pasado por ese tema.

Lo miré insistente.

-Está bien. Soy un vampiro.

Mi boca se abrió. Azoté mi mano contra su cabeza rabiosamente. ¿Era enserio? ¡Bah! ¿Qué creía que era, una imbécil? Hoy no había ni una gota de alcohol en mi sistema

-¡No juegues conmigo! – gruñí, mitad molesta, mitad adolorida por el golpe. Su cabeza era dura, había sido como golpear una pared.

Él tomó mi mano y depositó un beso en ella.

-Lo digo enserio.

-Loco, eso es lo que eres.- gruñí, pero él sólo rió, y sin que pudiera saber que pasaba, yo también me encontraba riendo.

:::_:::

-Debes volver, es tarde. – susurró él.

Miré el cielo. No quería irme. No quería que él se fuera.

-Es tarde. Debes entrar.

Asentí.

-Lo haré… sí prometes volver mañana.

Me miró sonriente.

-Bien.

Lo miré seriamente.

-Tienes que hacerlo.

-¡Lo hare!- sonrió.

Me levanté y caminé hasta la puerta, pero antes de entrar lo miré, seguía ahí. Sonreí y entré.

:::_:::

Poco a poco comenzó a formarse una rutina.

Yo me escabullía al patio trasero dónde Edward me esperaba y hablábamos por horas de diferentes temas. Había dejado un cojín y una manta en la tumbona para sentirme más cómoda, también había llevado un cojín para él, pero Edward me había asegurado que los de su especie no lo necesitaban.

Rodé mis ojos.

Seguía con el rollo del vampiro. Aunque siendo sincera, comenzaba a creerle, su belleza claramente no podía ser de un humano normal. Tampoco su frialdad y su velocidad, así como su fuerza.

Pasé el cepillo por mi cabello y miré preocupada por la ventana. Llovía.

A lo mejor él no venía. No podría culparlo, parecía que el cielo se vendría abajo. Sin embargo, durante la noche no dejé de pensar en él, y cuando Jacob se durmió, bajé rápidamente al primer piso.

Miré la puerta que daba al patio trasero con insistencia.

Me sentía abatida, sus visitas se habían vuelto algo constante en mi vida, el hecho de que hoy no pudiera verlo me hacía sentir triste, demasiado triste para mi propio bien.

-Me alegro que bajaras, temía que tendría que ir por ti.

Di un salto en mi lugar. Lo busqué rápidamente con la mirada, lo que me resultó algo difícil debido a la oscuridad.

-Edward- susurré.

Estaba sentado en el sofá, tan relajado cómo si se encontrara en su propia casa. Abrió sus brazos y no pude evitar correr hacia él.

-Pensé que no vendrías.

-¿Y dejarte plantada? Nunca.

Sonreí y lo miré a los ojos. Ya no eran rojos. Ahora parecían naranjas.

-Tus ojos…

-Lo sé.

Me acomodé en sus brazos y lo miré curiosa.

-Dime...

-Cambié mi dieta.

-¿Dieta?

-Sí.

Bufé.

-Quieres decir… ¿tu dieta de vampiro?

Asintió sonriente.

-Parece que lo vas entendiendo.

-¡No lo hago!- dije demasiado fuerte.

Él puso su fría mano sobre mi boca y miró el techo. Asustada, pensando en que quizás mi marido –en el cual no había pensado ni un solo segundo- había despertado.

De pronto Edward se relajó y quitó su mano.

-No te exaltes. Se supone que debemos ser silenciosos.

Me reí.

-Bien, bien. Es que no me acostumbro. Esto se siente tan normal que a veces olvido que es de noche y que mi marido duerme arriba.- susurré lo último.

Jacob, mi marido. ¿Era esto una clase de engaño o infidelidad? No... No creía. Entre Edward y yo no había nada, aún. Aunque había comenzado a sentir algo por él, crecía lentamente dentro de mí. Era algo nuevo, que me hacía sentir feliz y ligera como una pluma.

Lo miré. Tenía el rostro tenso.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté.

-¿Por qué te casaste con Jacob si no lo amas?- preguntó desconcertándome.

Me levanté de su regazo y me senté a un lado, pero bastante lejos, de él.

No contesté.

Edward me miró y luego se levantó del sofá –lo cual hizo que mi corazón se detuviese un segundo, pensando que quizás quisiese irse-. Caminó lentamente hasta la chimenea y tomó un retrato.

Lo miró con concentración, repasando otra vez la imagen que estaba viendo.

-Te veías… feliz.

Me tendió el retrato y lo tomé.

Era mi foto de bodas, la que había tomado hacía ya varias noches y había azotado contra la pared. Recordé brevemente la reacción de Jacob al verla…

_Entré con cuidado a la casa soltando risitas. Edward… que nombre tan anticuado y sexy. _

_Sexy, sexy como su portador. Oh… _

_-¡¿Bella?!- el gritito lleno de pánico de Jacob me sacó de mis pensamientos._

_-¿Qué?- solté molesta. _

_La imagen de Edward seguía fresca en mi mente. _

_-¿Cómo que qué? ¡Qué se supone que hacías fuera! Olvídalo, no quiero saberlo.- me recorrió con la mirada de forma rápida y parecía asqueado. Una parte de mí se rompió un poco, era su esposa ¿no? Debería parecerle la mujer más hermosa o una mierda así, pero él solo parecía asqueado… _

_Reí secamente. _

_-¡Es obvio que no quieres saberlo!- grité. –Tú no quieres saber nada de mí, ya sé que no te importo. _

_-Bella baja la voz- gruñó sin tratar de negar mi acusación. Me alegraba, no quería que aparte de infiel fuese hipócrita. _

_-¡NO!- chillé lo suficientemente alto como para que nuestros vecinos nos escucharan. _

_-Basta ya, es hora de que vayas a la cama y duermas. _

_Me tomó del brazo y me arrastró a las escaleras pero se detuvo en seco antes de llegar. Lo miré molesta, me había hecho tropezar, pero él no me miraba. _

_-¿Qué mierda te pasa?- mascullé. _

_-Cállate._

_Fruncí el ceño y lo miré caminar hasta la sala de estar, se agachó y tomó algo entre sus manos. Escuché ligeros crujidos cuando él se levantó y caminó hasta mí. Me tendió el objeto. Era nuestra foto de bodas. _

_-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- preguntó con voz rota. _

_Confundida contesté. -¿Hacer qué? Es una simple foto, nada importante. _

_-¡Era nuestra foto de bodas, Isabella!_

_Rodé los ojos. _

_-Cálmate reina del drama, la foto está bien, sólo se rompió el maldito cristal. Deja de llorar, mañana lo cambio. _

_Jacob me miró completamente furioso. _

_-Lo único que harás será irte a dormir ahora mismo. Y no quiero que vuelvas a tocar esto. – cada palabra salió de manera furiosa de sus labios y me dirigió una mirada gélida, pero demasiado ebria para importarme sólo rodé mis ojos y subí las escaleras. _

_Un sollozo me detuvo. _

_Bajé los escalones de nuevo y lo miré en secreto. Abrazaba el portarretratos contra su pecho y sollozaba. _

_Volví a subir las escaleras y limpie rápidamente la lágrima que salió de mi ojo. _

-No lo creo. Más bien estaba entumecida… o drogada.

Me miró ceñudo.

-¿Por qué estarías drogada el día de tu boda?

-No sé, para no sentir el dolor inundarme supongo- me encogí de hombros y repasé con mi dedo el nuevo portarretratos que Jacob había puesto. Era bonito.

-¿Dolor? Se supone que es el día más feliz de tu vida, no debería haber dolor.

Lo miré con la boca abierta.

-De verdad que no conoces nada de este mundo. – reí.

-Oh, lo conozco mejor de lo que crees. He tenido mucho tiempo para estudiarlo. – sonrió irónico.

-Bien, pues eres demasiado inocente.

Me miró curioso.

-¿Por qué te casaste con Jacob si no lo amas?- repitió.

Lo miré.

-Larga historia.

-Tengo tiempo.

Rodé los ojos.

-Okay. Es simple, tenía 18 años y mis padre se morían por deshacerse de mí, Jacob llegó como una luz entre su oscuridad y sin perder el tiempo nos comprometieron.

Suspiré tratando de contener las lágrimas, esa no era toda la historia, por supuesto, pero tampoco es como si yo fuese a soltar todo.

Los recuerdos me abrumaban mucho, tampoco sabía si Edward planeaba quedarse mucho tiempo, no me sorprendería si no lo hiciese, la gente parecía aburrirse de mí con facilidad. La diferencia entre él y las personas es que Edward no tendría ningún compromiso conmigo, sólo tendría que desaparecer y listo.

-No puedo creerlo. – se sentó a mi lado de nuevo.

Me encogí de hombros. Yo tampoco lo podía creer.

-Así son las cosas.

-¿Por qué hicieron eso tus padres?

-Nah, amigo. Tendrás que esperar hasta la tercera cita. – reí.

Edward rodó sus ojos.

:::_:::

-Es que no lo entiendo. No eres un vampiro.

Rodó los ojos exasperado.

-Sí lo soy.

-No.

-Ok, dime tus razones, ¿por qué no me crees?

¿Era enserio?

Habíamos comenzado a discutir –de nuevo- sobre él y su tontería de los vampiros. Después de dejar el escabroso tema de mi boda con Jacob había dirigido el tema hacia él, Edward no había contestado todas mis preguntas, lo cual no se me hacía raro, pero no paraba de decir que era un jodido vampiro.

-Bueno, primero porque los vampiros no andan por ahí revelando sus identidades vampíricas. Segundo, si fueras vampiro ya habrías chupado mi sangre.

Él rió encantado. Era tan hermoso.

-¿Y dime, preciosa dama, quien te dijo que no lo he pensado? – susurró pasando su nariz por mi cuello. ¿Cómo se había acercado tan rápido?

Me estremecí.

-Además, no me alimento de humanos. Te dije que cambié mi dieta.

-Pero lo hacías- acusé, por más estúpido que sonara.

Su rostro se veía culpable.

-Eso ya no importa, ahora ya no lo hago.

-¿Entonces que comes ahora?

Sonrió.

-Animales.

Mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa. ¿Animales?

-Quieres decir perros, gatos y ardillas…

Me miró sorprendido y se echó a reír.

-No. – quitó un mechón de pelo de mi rostro y lo puso tras mi oreja. –Quiero decir pumas, osos, algunos venados.

-Eso suena mejor.- asentí para mí misma.

Sin embargo…

-Veo que sigues sin creerme. Te mostraré algo mañana. – se levantó del sofá y me ofreció su mano. –Por ahora será mejor que te vayas a dormir. Se hace tarde.

Asentí con renuencia.

Él pasó sus brazos por mi cintura y dejó un beso en la comisura de mis labios.

-No quiero que te vayas.

-No quiero irme.- susurró y dejo otro beso al otro lado de mi boca.

Suspiré sintiéndome contenta. Su cercanía me provocaba eso, y sus labios contra mi piel también. Él había comenzado a besarme hace unos días, aunque solo lo hacía en mis mejillas, nariz, parpados… para resumir, en casi todos lados excepto la boca.

-Volveré mañana. Y te daré una sorpresa.

-Eso suena bien. – susurré aun envuelta en él.

-Pero ahora debo irme.

-Bien.

_Es ahora o nunca, si se molesta y o vuelve al menos me quedará esto de recuerdo._

Me separé de él y, tomándolo por sorpresa, dejé un beso sobre sus labios. Luego corrí escaleras arriba y me encerré en mi habitación. Mi corazón latía desbocado. No lo podía creer, había besado a Edward-loco-soy-un vampiro-Cullen. ¡Y había sido absolutamente maravilloso!

Miré a Jacob que seguía dormido e ignorándolo, me llevé una mano a los labios.

Caminé hasta mi lado de la cama y me envolví con una manta, acostándome lo más lejos de Jacob que podía.

Esa noche soñé con Edward y los miles de besos que quería darle.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Bueeeno! Espero que hayan disfrutado el cap :) <strong>

**¡Mil gracias por todos los reviews y favoritos! De verdad que aprecio mucho todo eso, por las actualizaciones, serán los fines de semana, ya sea sábado o domingo. **

**Y bueno, las amo demasiado. Y si quieren decirme algo, algún comentario, sugerencia, lo que sea... ¡Dejen un review! **

**Besos, Karen :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, la trama es mía**

* * *

><p><strong>Un ángel en mi infierno<strong>

**Capítulo 3**

Me senté en la mesa y comí sola, cómo siempre hacía. No que me molestase, desde niña lo hacía, así que me era completamente normal. Jacob pasaba todo el día trabajando y regresaba hasta muy tarde, así que eso me dejaba toda la mañana, tarde y parte de la noche para mí. Era como vivir sola, solo que no tenía que trabajar ni mantenerme.

A muchas zorras les parecía la vida perfecta, para mí era un martirio. Estar casada pero al mismo tiempo abandonada.

Revolví mi pasta, hoy me sentía bastante nerviosa. Tenía miedo de que Edward –la persona que se había convertido en mi único mejor amigo, aunque él no lo supiese, en todo este mundo de mierda- se hubiera molestado por el beso y decidiera no volver. Alejé mi plato hastiada.

Pensé en que haría si Edward se fuera de mi vida. Jacob y yo seguíamos igual de distanciados que antes, si no es que más. Pensé en que haría sin las charlas nocturnas, sin las constantes risas.

Sentí mis ojos humedecerse.

No sería nada, de nuevo. Desde su llegada todo había cambiado, mi matrimonio seguía siendo la misma basura de antes, pero al menos lo tenía a él. Podía charlar de todos esos temas que me molestaban y de los que no podía hablar con nadie más, podía reír sin parar arriesgándome a parecer idiota pero sin importarme porque sabía que él jamás pensaría eso de mí.

También podía olvidarme de mis problemas con las miles y miles de historias que él tenía para contarme. Al parecer mi querido amigo Edo-Fredo (cómo secretamente lo había apodado) había viajado por todo el mundo… o casi todo el mundo, ya que de los únicos lugares de los que me hablaba siempre eran los eternamente nublados, aunque eso sí, eran de diversas partes del mundo.

Dejé mi plato en el fregadero. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer pero no podía dejar de pensar en Edward.

Él no podía estar molesto… Ehm, quería decir, él no DEBÍA estar molesto. Yo no había sido la que había estado provocando al otro con pequeños besitos por todos lados y sonriendo ladinamente y siendo maravillosamente guapo… Ni nada de eso.

Me molesté mentalmente con él por eso. Sí, era yo la que debía estar molesta, y me encargaría de decírselo la próxima vez que lo viera… si él decidía volver, claro.

:::_:::

Solté un suspiro cansado y me dejé caer al piso. Barrer y trapear no era mi maldito fuerte.

Fantasee con la idea de pedirle al tonto de mi marido una ayudante, pero mandé la idea al demonio, lo último que quería es que ahora me pusieran el cuerno en mi propia casa.

El sonido del timbre me distrajo. Sequé mis manos en mis jeans y corrió a abrir. Casi nunca… ok, nunca recibía visitas así que estaba intrigada, asustada y un poco emocionada.

Abrí la puerta de un tirón y casi me voy de espaldas.

-Edward.

Él sonrió.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te dije que te tenía una sorpresa, ¿puedo pasar?

Asentí y me hice a un lado, era tan extraño verlo a la luz del día. Era aún más hermoso. Y lo hacía aún más real. Las últimas luces del crepúsculo golpearon su salvaje cabello y este brilló. Oh mi dios…

-Es muy extraño. – dije cerrando la puerta y caminando tras él.

-Para mí también lo es.

-¿Ésta es mi sorpresa? Porque es muy buena.

Rió, pero negó.

-En realidad… ésta es tu sorpresa.- Y me besó.

En los labios.

Un segundo después me encontraba devolviéndole el beso con fuerzas, había envuelto mis brazos en su cuello y me acercaba a él lo más que podía.

Podía sentir su sonrisa a través de mis labios.

Jalé sus cabellos y él soltó un suave jadeo, aproveché para meter mi lengua en su boca. El beso se hacía cada vez más apasionado y me sentí realmente viva. Ningún beso antes me había hecho sentir de esta forma, tan feliz y tan ardiente al mismo tiempo.

Nos separamos lentamente, ambos jadeábamos.

-Fue fabuloso.- susurré.

-También lo fue para mí, pero la sorpresa sigue. Ven, te contaré algo.

Me arrastró hasta el sofá y me sentó sobre su regazo.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada dije: -Creí que no vendrías. Pensé que a lo mejor lo del beso había sido muy atrevido y te habías molestado y no volverías jamás…

Edward soltó una risa.

-En realidad, besarme fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado. Si no hubieses tomado la iniciativa tú, seguramente llegar a esto nos habría tomado meses.

Reí. Me alegraba la idea de que él nos veía juntos por meses… o quizás más.

-Bien por mí entonces.

Lo besé de nuevo y aunque él me correspondió nos separó demasiado pronto para mi gusto.

-No me distraigas, tengo algo que contarte.

-Sí, tú sorpresa.

Él sonrió.

-Sé que no me crees y lo entiendo, esto es algo bastante difícil de digerir, pero espero que al menos puedas confiar en que nunca te mentiría.

Suspiré. Aunque él no lo creyese, yo estaba comenzando a creer en sus palabras –y eso me asustada un montón-.

-Vamos, cuéntame, no te juzgaré.

Sonrió tristemente.

-Eso espero.

Y así comenzó con su larga, interesante y muy intrigante historia.

-El nombre de mi creador es Carlisle Cullen, él me convirtió en lo que soy cuando yo moría de gripe española en 1918. Lo odié, odiaba ser lo que era. Con el tiempo me resigné, pero seguía descontento con lo que era.

Entonces llegó Esme, ella se convirtió en la pareja de Carlisle. Quiero que entiendas que cuando digo su pareja no sólo me refiero a una novia o algo así, para nosotros es más que eso. Encontrar a tu pareja es encontrar al amor de tu vida. Los vampiros no cambiamos, no envejecemos… nos quedamos congelados para siempre. Pero el amor, el amor cambia, una vez un vampiro encuentra a quien será su pareja él cambia. Todo cambia.

Miré su rostro, parecía nostálgico.

-Te adaptas a los gustos de esa persona, aprendes a amarlo tal como es y te conviertes en lo que esa persona necesita. Y una vez estos cambios ocurren es imposible revertirlos. Y jamás puedes olvidar a esa persona.

-¿Has encontrado a esa persona?- pregunté completamente nerviosa, asustada y algo celosa.

Sonrió suavemente. –Sí.

Me alejé de él.

-¿Qué haces aquí entonces?

-Te cuento una historia, aún no termino.

Lo miré descontenta. Era un idiota, sabía que lo era. Tenía que serlo, todos los hombres lo eran, incluso lo hombres que no eran realmente hombres, sino vampiros. Aunque por otro lado yo tampoco podía opinar mucho que digamos, mantenía una relación con un vampiro –disque vampiro- estando casada. Quizá lo mío era peor.

Edward rodó sus ojos, me tomó de la mano y me jaló a sus brazos.

-Cuando Esme llegó a nuestras vidas y vi en lo que se convertía para Carlisle me dio una esperanza. Yo podía encontrar alguien así. Que fuera completamente hermosa a mis ojos y a quien amará con toda mi alma. Pero no llegó lo suficientemente rápido.

Pronto fueron llegando más miembros a la familia. Rosalie, una hermosa chica que tuvo un trágico pasado, ella encontró a su pareja no mucho tiempo después, Emmett, un chico realmente genial. Después llegaron Alice y Jasper, una pareja realmente extraña, pero bastante adorable.

Poco a poco fui perdiendo la esperanza, quizás no había nadie para mí después de todo. Así que harto de verlos ser felices todos los días decidí dejar la familia. Entonces me convertí en un verdadero vampiro sanguinario. Déjame aclararte que Carlisle y el resto de la familia siempre siguieron la dieta vegetaría que ahora vuelvo a llevar.

-¿Ellos siempre tomaron sangre animal?- pregunté.

-Sí. Yo dejé de hacerlo porque quería liberarme, rebelarme mejor dicho, ahora me avergüenzo… Pero como iba diciendo. Me encontraba haciendo una de mis rondas, buscando un buen bocadillo, cuando te olí.

Sonrió cariñosamente.

-Seguí tu olor y entonces te vi. Dios. Creí que había muerto. Ahí estabas tú, a la luz de las estrellas con esa pequeña bata que apenas tapaba lo necesario, tan frágil y hermosa. Y no me pude resistir, caí en tus redes.

Decidí hablar contigo porque no había otra cosa que pudiera hacer, ¿irme? Completamente impensable, ¿sólo mirarte? Imposible. Entonces me acerque y hablé contigo. Y lo noté. La había encontrado.

Lo miré con curiosidad.

-¿Qué encontraste?

-¿No es obvio?

Sonreí.

-¿Encontraste un buen bocadillo?

Rodó sus ojos y dejó un beso en mis labios.

-No tontita. Encontré a mi pareja.

Me quedé sin palabras. Su pareja. Yo su pareja. Esa persona que lo había hecho cambiar… a la que amaría por el resto de la eternidad.

-Fue por eso que decidí cambiar. Dos noches después decidí volver con mi antigua familia. Recuperé mi dieta y… decidí cambiar.

Sonreí.

-¿Tus ojos cambian por tu dieta?

-Sí, si tomo sangre humana son rojos, si tomo sangre animal son dorados.

Lo miré sorprendida.

-De las dos maneras te ves guapísimo. – solté sonrojándome.

Él rió.

-También creo que eres guapísima.

Entonces la historia retumbó en mis oídos… OH MI DIOS.

Me separé rápidamente de él y salté fuera del sofá.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó él preocupado tratando de acercarse pero yo retrocedí un paso.

-¿Eso… eso quiere decir…?

-¿Qué? Dime que pasa- me miró angustiado.

Tomé un suspiro y pregunté: -¿Eso quiere decir que eres virgen?

Mi pregunta lo descolocó.

-¿Qué?

Solté una risita que pronto se volvió una carcajada.

-¡Eres virgen!

Edward se puso a la defensiva. –Que no haya estado con ninguna chica desde que me convirtieron no quiere decir que no lo haya estado cuando aún era humano, un humano hormonal de 17.

Rodé mis ojos.

-Eres virgen, lo noto, lo puedo oler- me acerqué a él de un salto. -¡Lo eres!

Sonrió.

-Bien, como sea, detalles sin importancia.

-Ajá sí como no. – murmuré sarcástica pero dejé un beso en sus labios, que por supuesto se volvió en uno apasionado y salvaje.

:::_:::

-¿Tu familia te acepto de vuelta?

Estábamos sentados en el sillón disfrutando de lo que quedaba de la tarde, él seguía contándome su vida y algunos detalles que no había mencionado hace un rato.

-Con los brazos abiertos… ¿Y sabes qué?- preguntó juguetonamente.

-¿Qué?

-Te llevaré a conocerlos.

Me separé de él y lo miré con la boca abierta.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, ellos se mueren por conocerte.

-¿Les has hablado de mí?

Edward asintió.

Me sentí algo triste, yo no podía contarle a mi familia de él. A nadie de hecho. La vida era injusta.

-Me encantaría. Aunque…

-¿Qué?- preguntó volviendo a abrazarme.

-Crees que les importe que… Ya sabes, aún estoy casada con Jacob…

Me miró con seriedad.

-Ya no lo amo Edward. No sé qué hacer. Nuestro matrimonio no tiene arreglo, no lo tenía antes y menos ahora que te tengo. – lo abracé.

-Lo resolveremos, aunque tenga que secuestrarte.

Reí.

-Amaría que me secuestraras.

-Lo haré.

Lo besé.

-¿Cuándo conoceré a tu familia?- pregunté entre beso y beso.

-Hoy mismo.

Me separé de él.

-¿Hoy?

-Sip, viven en Forks, un pequeño pueblo a unas horas de aquí.

-No lo sé…

-Vamos, llegaremos antes que Jacob.

Suspiré, sonaba tan bien… pero no podía darme ese lujo. ¡Moriría si alguien me viese salir de mi casa con otro hombre! Seguro que uno de mis vecinos iría con el chisme a Jacob y entonces si me iría mal.

-No puedo. Quizás después.

Edward me miró tristemente.

-Tengo muchas ganas de conocer a tu familia pero creo que es demasiado pronto, ustedes acaban de reencontrarse y eso… además de que aún está el problema con Jacob. Quizás no lo ame pero sigue siendo mi esposo.

Suspiré.

-Yo podría alejarme por un tiempo, mientras tu arreglas todo eso…

Negué rápidamente.

-No, no lo soportaría. Escucha, las cosas de por si iban mal, hablaré con él, aun no, pero pronto.

Él asintió.

-Aún nos queda tiempo, ¿por qué no me cuentas algo de ti?- sus ojos fueron directo a mi retrato de bodas.

Fruncí el ceño, no me sentía lista –aunque sabía que quizás yo nunca lo estaría- , sin embargo él me había contado todo eso de su identidad vampírica, que aunque seguía sin tomarme tan enserio, sabía que era importante para él. Así que tomé una decisión.

-Ok, te contaré, pero no me interrumpas o si no me callaré y nunca lo volveré a repetir.

Él asintió obedientemente y esperó mientras yo me preparaba mentalmente.

-Mis padres se conocieron cuando eran muy jóvenes, ellos se enamoraron y crearon grandes planes para ambos. Se querían casar y viajar, todas esas cosas que quieren los enamorados. Lo único que no querían era… un hijo.

Sollocé un poco.

-Mamá era demasiado cuidadosa con su apariencia, jamás se permitiría si misma subir tantos kilos y tener estrías solo por un niño. Papá era lo suficientemente egoísta para querer a la hermosa Renée solo para él, además de que los hijos requerían tiempo, dinero y esfuerzo, cosas que él no podía gastar en otras personas que no fueran él mismo y su novia.

Pero las cosas no siempre salen como uno espera… Y en un descuido por parte de ambos ellos quedaron embarazados. Mamá tenía 17 años y fue obligada a casarse con papá, ellos se amaban y habían deseado casarse, pero no de esa forma y no conmigo de por medio. Así que la ocasión más deseada por ambos se convirtió en la más odiada.

Ellos nunca me quisieron y siempre se encargaron de recordármelo. Mamá me culpaba, papá me culpaba… Yo había arruinado su vida, ellos nunca viajaron ni salieron a fiesta y mamá tampoco pudo estudiar una carrera.

Todo cambió un día, acababa de cumplir 19 años, ellos jamás me celebraron un cumpleaños, pero ese día al regresar a casa me esperaba una. Era pequeñita pero era algo que jamás había tenido, así que era suficiente. Ellos se portaron cariñosos y amables… no tenía idea de lo que me esperaba.

Las lágrimas se desbordaron de mis ojos y sentí a Edward abrazarme.

-Por varios días fue así, hasta que un día salimos a cenar y ahí me lo presentaron. Jacob Black, exitoso abogado, guapo y desesperado por encontrar a una esposa. Me negué, por su puesto, pero yo era débil. Él me llenó de esas atenciones que nunca tuve y mis padres me llenaron la mente de cosas bonitas.

No quería… Pero mamá dijo que si yo me casaba con Jacob por fin podríamos ser una familia, dijo que me amaría y me llenaría de besos y que me iría a visitar todos los días... Era todo lo que siempre había querido, lo único que tenía que hacer era casarme con un hombre que no amaba pero que era agradable y listo. Si no funcionaba yo tendría a mis padres que ya me amaban para apoyarme.

Pero no fue así, en cuanto dije 'acepto' ellos me dejaron. Se fueron de la ciudad sin avisarme y solo me enteré hasta que Jacob se aburrió de verme llorar. Se fueron a un crucero, que él había pagado, a celebrar que yo ya no estaba en sus vidas…

Me removí entre sus brazos y me levanté.

Mi vida había sido un fiasco desde siempre, y ahora él lo sabía, seguro que ahora él se sentiría asqueado de mí y se iría.

-Bella eso es… horrible, tus padres son unos idiotas.

Suspiré.

-Ya lo sé. Me lo he repetido un montón.

-Pero eso ya no importa, nadie te volverá a hacer dañó.

Lo miré.

Tenía una mirada seria en sus ojos.

-Estaremos juntos, por siempre.

Sonreí.

-Eso suena muy lindo.

Negó.

-Es enserio, te lo dije eres mi pareja. – me envolvió en sus brazos y me besó. –Nunca te dejaré.

Y eso fue suficiente, porque era lo único que quería. A él.

* * *

><p><strong>Lo sé, mucho tiempo desde la última actualización... Pero bueno, aquí está el cap y espero que lo hayan disfrutado. <strong>

**Muchas, muchisimas gracias a monikako 2010 y zafirocullen ;) Fueron los únicos dos reviews del cap pasado (lo cual me puso triste) y bueno, mil gracias por su opinión. **

**¡Besos y nos vemos prontito!**


End file.
